Untitled
by Rhysie Wood
1. The begining

bJust a side note:/b I read a very unsettling review yesterday... self insertion wannabe that hurt... and the Name Skye is my little nieces name that's why I decided to use it the original name for the character was Ivy... like mine but I changed it because... I personally don't like my name... And rarely is there a follow up to anything with out a character added... I do completely thank you for your constructive criticism... but other than that... I am NOT changing it... because I see no need to I personally like it... none of my friends do but I like it... and some people like it... and it is my first time ever trying to write a FF7 fic... so I feel obligated to completely screw the plot up... And some of you are way too mean about the whole dislike thing... you can say something nicer like... The plot is slightly lacking... or that it would be better if you didn't have the plot center around the other character. And about my whole story this is the way I write... I see something I like in a game, book or movie and I sit in my room and think of what type of character could I add too it... and what I would want to happen... and I wrote to Anne Rice about writing tips for my English class several years ago and she told me that when writing a sequel to something you have already written always introduce the new character in the first few chapters... and this is not going to center around the Skylie through out the whole thing!... people give me a chance here if you don't like the first chapter skip to chapter 16 or something like that and read on...

I do not own any of the FF7 characters... but I kind of own Skylie... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ch-- 1 Skylie

I took a deep breath. The inn was cold I got the feeling that I would be warmer waiting out side I was supposed to meet with a group called Avalanche, they had agreed to keep me out of tro8uble and away from Shin-ra who's notorious Turks have tried to kidnap me once already. Why? You might ask, because I am a lost ancient.

I stand up and walk to the door. Before I can touch the knob with my frozen fingers the door is opened. I ignore most of the persons being and go straight for the large buster sword strapped to their back and then to his odd glowing blue eyes. The mark of a member of solider bathed in Mako.

"Are you Skylie Soule?" he asked looking me in the eye. My eyes must have seemed odd to him as well the same odd glowing green much like that of Sephiroth but his of course glow from the use of Mako mine is from birth.

"Who's asking?" I said taking a step back it was a trap he was coming to take me away my own father had sold me out.

"I'm from Avalanche… I was sent here to pick up Skylie and take her to Costa de sol." He said impatiently taping his foot.

"Alright… I am Skylie… but please call me Skye" I said as I grabbed my sword off of a chair and strapped it to my back.

We left the village that IO had called home for most of my life on a chocabo. He didn't even try to speak with me.

"So are we going near the golden saucer? I have always wanted to go there! But papa never has enough money so I kept my mouth shut about it" I said as I watched his stern face.

"Alrighty so you don't want to talk… that's good 'cause you know what they say silence is golden… but then again it can also be a disadvantage" I said nodding. That's as much as I said through out the whole journey. He cast Silence on me.

Fine. I thought as we rode through the appeala planes to wards Junon.

No fighting, No nothing just a boring ride through the planes and a cave. It was late afternoon when we got to town. UI was starting to doze slowly. HE shook me.

"Wake up we're here," He said shaking me more. I woke up and looking at him for a moment he seemed beautiful and perfect. Then I opened my mouth to speak and found that I couldn't and I glared at him. I couldn't even cast a spell. He laughed.

"Tomorrow" He said smiling as he got off the chocabo. I jumped down on my own. We check into the Inn and went up stairs.

In the morning I woke up first to find Cloud lying asleep. I shook him a wake he smiled and waved. I put my hands on my hips. He pulled a vile out of his pocket and gave it to me. It had "Echo screen" printed neatly on the side. I drank it down eagerly.

"Why did you do it… you could have asked me to stop talking… instead you went and muted me! What if we had gotten into battle" I fumed as I pursed my lips.

"I'm sorry Sky… but you were talking too much and I had found some Turks in the area who were looking for you… that's why" he said watching me.

"Oh you should have said be quiet… or something like that… so you were in solider?" I said as I looking at him he nodded/

"At one point in my life yes" 

"So why aren't you now?"

"………WOW… Look at the time… we have a boat to catch" He said as he walked away. I smiled it must have been a girl.

I ran out of the inn and over to the city above the city to the port there I found five men in blue Shin-ra Uniforms. I walked over to the closet.

"Umm… Have you seen a blonde guy with spiked hair? About yey tall… with a mild attitude problem?" I said laughing.

"He went towards dock 1"

"No, He went towards the new dock" The second one said turning towards me.

"No no no! He didn't he went towards the sea the sea the sea the sea" The third on said pointing towards the sea.

"Non of you really saw him did you?" I said smiling 

"I really did… Look around the west side of the dock… good luck" The third, said smiling.

"NO NO NO" the others said one echoing the other. So off to the west dock I went.


	2. Amazement in Costa Del Sol

Chapter two,  
  
.  
  
  
Skye met him at the West End of the doc by the Xenon Forester a little rusted up ship that didn't look like it could take an ant safely across a river.  
"We're supposed to take this?" She said looking at cloud with dark eyes shining.  
"It's the only boat that's leaving today" He said as he watched her skeptically. She reminded him of Sephiroth the way she carried her self as though she was a Supreme Being.  
"Oh so am I going to get to know you any better or is this is... your my body guard nothing more" She said grinning as she walked onto the ship. He followed slowly keeping his distance from Skye and her deadly rune edge. He decided his best action would be to keep quiet.   
"So?" She said turning around letting her long black braid fly inches from Clouds face intentionally.  
"How about you tell me why you're so precious to ShinRa?" He said watching her as she sat down. The boat horn sounded briefly scaring them both; they didn't trust each other at all.  
"My mother is an ancient... but not just any ancient she was one of the more powerful ones... but she died giving birth to me... I never knew who my father was...I heard that he ran shortly after... all I know is that he was in solider... Papa used to tell me when I was little that... he was going to come and take me away with him to Migdar... but now I know that was nothing but a crock of shit" She laughed it was bitter sweet and full of irony. The boat started to shake as it carried them slowly towards Costa de sol. He couldn't think of anything to say his mind was at a standstill.   
"He who laughs last thinks slowest" She smiled.  
"Yeah well... Umm... I'm sorry" He said looking at her she shook her head.  
"About what? My life is my life! So what's going to happened when we get to De sol?" She said as she re-braided the end of her hair.  
"We're going to meet up with the others at the bar... rest for a day and then go to North Corel then we're going to take the flying cart to the golden saucer to get something from Dio, who's the owner. Oh and you better equip some materia because you never know what we'll run into once we get there" He said watching her reaction. The thought crossed his mind to say more but he decided not to because he didn't know what type of person she was yet or if she'd slap him for thinking she's inferior or not and most of all because she looked like she could handle her self.   
"Materia... why?" She said almost completely dumbfounded at the word. She had never used materia the use of magic came to her naturally.   
"Because some of the creatures are only effected by magic" He said as he took out some red, green, pink, blue and yellow glass like balls and placed them in the holes on the handle of his sword.  
"I oh... can I use yours?" She asked timidly as she looked at him their eyes Met and part of her secret unraveled 'she has to have be linked to Mako some how,' Cloud thought as he nodded. She reached in and grabbed two. Restore and Shiva.  
The boat screeched to a halt. Screeching and creaking like it was threatening to break. Skye ran up on deck and looked over the beautiful scenery. Rolling green hills, clear blue water and white sandy beaches. She knelt down and picked up a handful of sand and let it run threw her fingers like sand in an hourglass. She looked back at Cloud who was standing behind. This part of the world was foreign to her; she had never really left her small town of Kalm before. She stepped off of the boat and walked into the street almost getting hit by a buggy.  
"Hey watch it! This isn't the same as Kalm... it's more hectic" Cloud said as he took her hand and pulled her across the street her 17 years came out in full blast as she yanked her hand away and ran into the building that said Pub. She looked around at the very crowded room it was vacation season. She looked around and marveled at all of the people.  
Cloud walked passed her and didn't give her a second glance. Instead he went straight to the counter.  
"Umm... I believe there's a reservation made by a Miss Tifa Lockhart" He said looking at the woman at the counter.  
"Hmm... lets see..." she said as she pulled out a thick blue note book and opened it to the L section.  
"lets see lets see lets see.... Lock... Lockhood....Locksley, Lockwood, ahhh here we are Lockhart, Tifa...Up the stairs first room on your right" She said smiling as she handed him the key.  
Skye was still mesmerized by the crowd.  
"SKYE" Cloud yelled as he looked around for her. She was no where to be found. She had done what countless others couldn't. She had evaded him completely and it wasn't even on purpose.  
"SKYLIE" He yelled again he was tempted to give up and go up stairs any way. The day on the ship had worn him out somehow. But he didn't do anything really strenuous so what could have possibly done it. Skye tapping him on the shoulder shook him from his train of thought. He jumped.  
"you called?" she said smiling.  
"yeah a few times where were you?"  
"I got a little lost in the crowd... I have never been around this many interesting people before..."   
"well we have to get up stairs to tell the others that your here" He said as he took her by the arm.  
"alrighty! What room?"  
"The first door on the right up there" He said as he pointed towards the stairs.  
They headed up the stairs towards the room. The hallway looked cozy with wooden panels and the red carpeting. Cloud opened the door to be greeted by familiar faces that included Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Vincent.  
"This is Skylie Soule" Cloud said stepping deeper into the room to reveal Skye to them all. She sort of shrank back. This was too much for her, too many people it frightened her to some extent. She didn't know what to do.  
"hi" She said in an almost miniature voice. Her normal loud cheeky voice had shrunken back assuming the tone that of which a scared child has the first day of kindergarten when everything in the category of unfamiliar. Barret was a loud and forward man in his mid thirties that seemed to give off an aura that said stay back. Cid was the same way very bold looking early thirties blonde had the look of an old pilot. Yuffie looked about Skye's age with the same foreboding stature. Red 13 an orange catlike creature scared Skye completely she could sense the extreme intelligence of the creature but she still had an unsettling feeling about it. Tifa gave off a very friendly homie aura like she was someone you could become fast friends with, Skye made a mental not of this just incase she would have to use it later. Vincent had the look of a killer about him dark mysterious, and he carried a gun in plain sight. Cait Sith looked like a cute toy to her a cute little toy but she got the aura of spy so she stayed away. Feelings like the often kept her from making friends and meeting new people.  
They all exchanged greetings and Skylie walked over to the corner of the room. She sat down in a chair facing the window and looked out of it wishing for home, for papa, for any familiar face. She didn't feel right here at all. She could also feel a dark presents seeping in from somewhere but she didn't know where. It was like reading a good book and stopping just as the impending doom is about to come. She paused and looked around to find. Cloud looking at her while the others were talking. She took her sword off and blocked out the others inane banter and turned her thoughts inward. The next thing she knew everything around her turned white 


	3. A small Shine

Ch 3.  
  
A small Shine  
  
  
  
  
The shine lasted for several minutes. It was the equation of several small bombs. It unearthed treasure and made mako deposits more prominent. After the blinding light faded Skye fell to the ground unconscious. Tifa and Cloud ran over while the others sat back and watched.  
"Is she okay?" Yuffie asked as she cocked her head to the side and watched them look over her body. Tifa used cure twice. Nothing happened. Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances.  
"Maybe she needs to rest" Tifa said as she checked Skye's pulse.  
"Yeah you're probably right" Cloud said nodding as the others walked towards the doors.  
"I'll stay here, Go" Tifa said touching Clouds arm affectionately. He smiled and left she had always been a good friend of his ever since child hood. He didn't really care for her in the way that she cared for him or at least in the way he thought she cared for him. She had a small crush on Barret  
So he left the room at the Inn and headed towards the beach maybe to catch some sun or to find some information on what had happened. As soon as he stepped out of the pub the first thing he saw was the large crowd of people gathered out side watching the horizon. Out of the sea had risen a large blue mako crystal. As well as several rock caves that can be seen in the distance.  
"Wow... What did that?" Barret asked looking at the caves.  
"I really don't know but I think the bright light caused it" Cloud said looking around for the source of the light.  
"That was no ordinary light child! That was a shine" a small shriveled old woman wearing a shall said smiling.  
"A shine? What's that?" Cloud asked looking at the woman.  
"A shine is a concentrated flash of energy that draws mako crystals out of the center of the earth... not even the ancients had that type of power..." The woman said shaking her head as she walked away.  
"I don't know what did this.... But whatever it is Shin Ra's gonna be all over it in an instant" Barret said shaking his head.  
"Skye" Cloud said as he watched the Shin Ra inc. helicopter fly over head. All of a sudden it made sense to him. The girl she passed out when the flash happened and Shin Ra had been after her before... like the girls father had explained to them earlier she was highly sought after by Shin Ra for experiments because she is the last ancient. That wasn't clicking there had to be more to it. Cloud ran back into the pub and up the stairs. He opened the door to find Tifa looking at Cloud holding a letter. Skye was no where to be found.  
"Where's Skye?" He said looking around.  
"I let her leave" Tifa said pursing her lips getting ready to defend her self if Cloud truly felt the need to bicker with her.  
"Why? Did she say anything?" Cloud said franticly he could feel it if Shin Ra got a hold of Skylie everything that they had done in the last year was a waist of time.  
"She told me to give this to you" Tifa said as she handed sky the letter and left.  
  
'Dear Mr. Cloud   
  
  
If you are reading this I have already left. I thank you for all your hospitality. I won't let Papa know that I'm gone so you can still get your weekly check from him. I am sorry that I could not tell you this in person but I couldn't risk having you not let me leave. I have to go and No I was not the cause of the light it was probably just some light refracting off of Midgar we used to get it all the time in Kalm. It was not I. I couldn't have been me yes I am an ancient but ancients don't have the power to do that it's someone else something else... Something bigger and stronger and meaner probably something in one of the mako crystals. I hope that I didn't burden you while I was with all of you... and Tell Tifa thank you for the paper  
  
Sky'  
  
  
  
He held the letter in his hands for several moments before doing anything he couldn't do anything so he looked around and remembered the short conversation they had had before.  
"She went to The Golden Saucer" Cloud said as he grabbed his sword and strapped it to his back.  
"What does that have to do with us? Let her fly Cloud!"  
"No... We have to find her"  
"Why?"  
"Because if we don't Shin Ra will" 


	4. 

Ch 4  
  
  
  
As Skye walked across the vast plane she could feel herself being drawn towards the crystal pillars almost as if they were calling to her telling her to come in and see what she had awakened this time. Last time she was ten it had been almost eight years. She stopped at the bend in the road that starts to lead away from mako cave and towards North Corel. She smiled and headed towards her original destination not wanting to know what type of monsters were lurking just with in the entrance to the dark blue cave.  
  
The small shantytown of North Corel reminded her of home. She walked around once letting the feeling of closeness settle in her bones. She could live here she would probably be able to slip in unnoticed and get swept up in their lives easy, but she couldn't do that now. Now she had to go to the Golden Saucer to satisfy the nearly insatiable curiosity she had inside of her. After a while she decided it would be best if she were to try to ask for directions so she walked over to the table for the weapons shop. Her attention was immediately drawn to the swords. She had learned to handle one when she was around five. Papa had given her the sword she carries now. He told her that her father had it made for his first-born son but it never happened her mother was killed giving birth to her when her father went away to war. She picked up a buster sword. Instantly her mind turned to cloud maybe she shouldn't have left him like that. They might follow. She thought as she put it down. All of them were different colors and sizes but none of them ever came close to the power and beauty of her own.  
  
"Hey girlie what're you doin' in a weapons store like this lookin' to buy a sword for your boyfriend or somethin'?" the big burly shop clerk said from behind the counter.  
  
"No" Skye said as she pulled her sword out and laid it on the table it sang perfectly as it was pulled from the sheath.  
  
"Pretty sword" the man said running a leather-gloved finger over the long engraved blade of what looked to be a rune blade. It sang again almost as if it was beckoning someone to oppose the one who wields it calling them to their death. He tried to pick it up but it wouldn't budge almost as if it were glued to the table.  
  
"Only I can handle my sword" Skye said as she picked it up as if it were as light as a feather. She placed it back into its sheath.  
  
"You've got my respect for life girlie" the clerk said nodding.  
  
"Which way to the golden saucer?" she asked smiling as she picked up a vile of potion as though she was going to buy it,  
  
"Take the road just over to the left and follow it down to the flying cart… it'll take you to the front gate" he said smiling as she slid two vials of potion off of the table. She bent down to pick them up. She stuffed one in her back pocket and put the other back on the table with confidence. She then stated to walk leisurely down the road.  
  
Almost as soon as she got out of the town she was attacked by a horde of frogs. They struck first one tried to use frog song it missed. She smiled and cast fire 2 on all of them. It barely had an effect. They struck again each hitting her once and bruising delicate flesh. She drew her sword and attacked all of them swiftly. They all fell after the first blow. She then continued her trek to the flying cart.  
  
Cloud watched anxiously as they drove along the planes towards North Corel. He didn't want to even think that Shin Ra might have already gotten her the thought chilled him to his core. When they got to the town almost instantly the towns people started to ridicule Barret. They ignored it and walked towards the flying cart station. It would take them directly to The Golden Saucer.  
  
"We should break up into two groups," Cloud said looking around as the stood at the gate.  
  
"No Cloud let her go I don't think she is that important to Shin Ra they aren't going to follow her all the way out here." Tifa said cocking her head to the side and furrowing her brows.  
  
"Maybe you're right but what if you aren't I'm still going" Cloud said as he walked into the Cart.  
  
"I'm going too" Cait Sith said as it waddled into the car. The others looked at Tifa.  
  
"Alright" Tifa said as she walked into the car. The others dispersed. And a helicopter could be seen flying overhead.  
  
"Obviously you were wrong" Cloud said as they watched the helicopter pass them.  
  
"Oh no…" Tifa said as they watched it land.  
  
Shortly after the car stopped and the door opened. Skye was at the entrance talking with an employee. Cloud walked over and tapped her on the shoulder,  
  
"Why'd you leave?" He asked looking at her,  
  
"Because I was just going to get you killed," She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"We are being paid to put our lives on the line for you we don't mind"  
  
"No you don't get it… I am the reason my father hasn't come back and my mother is dead… I caused the shine cloud… it was me" She said quietly as she turned to run away. She got half way down the hall before Shin Ra solider members grabbed her. 


	5. The Return of Sephiroth

Ch-- 5  
  
Cloud drew his sword and ran towards Skye. Rufus the president of Shin Ra inc. stepped in the way.  
  
"You might want to reconsider this seeing as we are on the same team this time…" he said smiling Rufus was an annoying man and also one of the most despicable people on the planet. Cloud didn't much care for him either. Rufus wanted to rule the world with fear because in his eyes it was easier than that of which his father did.  
  
"How" cloud said holding his defensive stance.  
  
"Both you and I have a single common Enemy… Sephiroth" Rufus said smiling  
  
"I'll just leave it at that" Rufus said as he walked away. Cloud watched as they dragged Skye a way. It was too well guarded for an attack and they needed their connection to Dio as well. She didn't say or do anything as they dragged her away she just watched on indifferently.  
  
"What did he mean about Sephiroth what does Skye have to do with him?" Tifa said as she rubbed her shoulders she felt responsible for Skylie's capture if she hadn't have let her leave she would still be there.  
  
"I think we should go back and ask her father" Barret said as he walked out of the car.  
  
"Wait, Cait what do you work for Shin Ra what connection does she have with Sephiroth?" Cloud asked as he looked around the small opening station.  
  
"She's Sephiroth's only child born to Aloria, The lost ancient… That's why Shin Ra wants her… She control's the power of the Shine it's a power that compresses mako energy farther than we can… farther than the earth can naturally… but the other powers of it aren't known…"  
  
"I'm going by my self into Shin Ra headquarters… I can't let any of you get involved in this… it's going to be too dangerous" Cloud said shaking his head as He watched the Flying Cart leave for the sixth time since the conversation started.  
  
"We should go to Cosmo Canyon and ask grandpa about the lost ancient maybe he'll know something" Red said stepping out of the cart with the others.  
  
"You guys should go to Cosmo Canyon… I'll go get Skylie"  
  
"No I'm coming with you it's my fault in the first place" Tifa said looking at Cloud defiantly he just nodded.  
  
"Fine… We'll go back to Costa De Sol and go from there," Cloud said as he walked on the waiting car. Tifa followed.  
  
Red looked at his party and shook his head. Why did I have to get stuck with Yuffie? He thought shaking his head as he boarded the car that had just come back.  
  
Deep in the mako pillar a faint blue light could be seen. That's where the evilest creatures get put when they rejoin life stream so instead of being recycled they are trapped in the crystal pillar for eternity never to be released. The fait crunching and cracking of broken Ice could be heard even on shore as a large crack formed in the pillar. It fractured more and more that night. Inch by inch cracking more and more till it was filled with a million little spider web cracks. And then at dawn when sunlight first touched the pillar it cracked with a sickening crunch close to that of a falling tree and it fell into the ocean. Answering the question of if a tree falls down and no one is around does anyone hear it? The answer is yes the splashes; cracks and pops of the pillar falling could be heard all over the world as if the world itself knew the impending doom. And Sephiroth opened his eyes.  
  
The darkness slowly crept over the whole planet slowly engulfing every thing. There was another shine. This one lasted and hour blinding animals and killing plants several more pillars and caves appeared.  
  
Cloud and Tifa could feel the rumbling underneath their ship headed for Junon. The shaking causing many people to fall over the deck.  
  
"What's going on?" Tifa said as she looked around slowly.  
  
"I have no clue but I think it has something to do with Skylie" Cloud said as he held on tightly to the rail. Suddenly a large pillar shoot up out of the water from where the boat was just seconds ago.  
  
" Cloud…" Tifa said pointing to a dark figure that had appeared floating over the water. Cloud looked out over the water. Instantly he knew whom the dark figure was. It was Sephiroth his one and only true enemy their eyes met and a smirk appeared across Sephiroth's thin lips. So it was true he did survive. Cloud thought as they continued their staring match. Sephiroth was the first to break it he got fed up with staring and flew away across the water to find his target Skylie. 


	6. From a thorn comes a rose, and from a ro...

Ch -- 6

Skylie looked around the doctors office bewildered too many new things in too little time will make you go nearly crazy with curiosity and it was no different in her case so she sat on the examination table and tapped her foot impatiently. Tap tap tap. Tappity tap tap tap. It was driving Mio insane. She had been tapping her foot for the last half-hour. Mio was Hojo's successor he was basically trained as a prodigy since Hojo became the head of the science department.

"Can you please stop?" He said roughly grabbing Skylie's foot. He was a balding Middle aged man who seemed to have a slight temper.

"Are you going to let me go?" She asked smiling.

"No" 

"Then there's your answer" She said laughing as she went back to tapping her feet against the cold metal bar. The needle that Mio was using for the blood test was starting to annoy her skin making it itch badly.

"Are you done yet?" She asked looking at Mio and scrunching her face.

"No your bleeding slowly it will take at least five more minutes"

"Can't you do a skin test?"

"No you don't test for the same things"

"Why?"

"Because you just can't"

"What about a cell test... can't you do one of those this damn needle is starting to itch" Skylie said as she scratched the skin near her ankle where the needle was firmly imbedded.

"No I can't do a Skin test a cell test or a follicle test! You can only test for mako poisoning with Blood!" He yelled at her causing her to jump ultimately yanking the needle from her vain. She winced the pain didn't last for but a second. She reached down and scratched her ankle.

"Okay you didn't have to get all loud about it" She said yawning as she looked around the room. She felt uneasy like something was coming. Maybe the sinking feeling she got was because she wasn't with her sword. She could hear a high-pitched faint noise. Mio grabbed at his head and collapsed.

"Mio you okay?" She said cocking her head to the side as Mio proceeded to shrink to the ground he stopped moving.

"Oh well" She said as she hopped off of the examination table. Just then a tall man with long white hair and glowing green eyes appeared in front of her wearing a black cape. He frightened her; she gasped and took a step backwards. He took a step forwards.

"Skylie... don't you remember me?" A familiar voice asked in the back of her head it sounded so familiar but she couldn't place a face to it.

"No" She said as she backed herself into the corner. Smart move she thought as she looked around for her sword. It was no where to be found.

"If you do not strike back at him who hits you-" the man spoke in a soothing tone. I cut him off.

"There is no way for him to find out whether you also have hands." She repeated almost softly it was the engraving on the hilt of the sword. She had since covered the hilt of the sword with leather so no one could read it. It was the advice that her father had wanted to give his first son.

"Father?" Skylie said looking up with eyes that now resembled large luminous emeralds. He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. She had known nothing of him just that he had went off to war a month before she was born and never came back. She was wary of him though like she was with most people keeping them just far enough away that they wouldn't be able to hurt her. He held her close as well. It was a touching moment. Broken by Cloud kicking the door down.

"Skylie get away from him" Cloud yelled sword drawn.

"Skylie no... Stay with me" Sephiroth said softly in her ear.

"Skye he's going to use you just like Shin Ra wanted to"

"No he's the one that wants to use you you're nothing but a paycheck to him... we're blood"

"He's evil he tried to bring about the destruction of the whole world"

"No he's lying I would never hurt you you're my daughter" She looked up at him the resemblance was difinitly there. The clear glowing green eyes angular nose and heart shaped face. A name flashed in her mind for just a second making her uneasy.

"Jenova" Skylie spoke softly as she pulled away from Sephiroth. He looked at her his eyes weren't cold at all.

"You're a genetic experiment" She said plainly taking a step away. Sephiroth looked hurt he closed his eyes for a second and then looked up at Cloud his eyes turned cold and harsh.

"I haven't forgotten about you... watch your back Cloud Strife because you won't be able to see me coming when I do" Sephiroth said before disappearing. Skylie collapsed.

"I am the daughter of a genetic experiment" She said as she started to cry. Cloud walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be all right..."

"No it won't that's why I have the power... That's why I'm causing things to die... evil breeds evil" She said shaking her head. Just then Barret ran in.

"Some ones comin' hurry up" He said as he started to run back out.

"From every Thorn comes a rose and from every Rose comes a thorn" Cloud said pulling a small red rose from his pack. He had picked it several days ago for no particular reason and he used cure to keep it from wilting. He put it in her hand she smiled and smelled it

"Umm... Cloud we've got company" Tifa said as she spotted several large solider members running down the hall. Skye spotted her sword in the corner and grabbed it. 


	7. The distruction of Kalm

CH—7  
  
The Solider members were getting closer. Skye could hear and feel the echo of their foot steps in her thoughts. It was almost painful as they neared she could feel the power welling up in side of her like water in a dam. She took a deep breath and strapped her sword to her back.  
  
"Everyone get in the room" Skye said as she walked towards the door she knew what she had to do. Courage had some how weaseled it's way into her psyche. Everyone left with out question except for Cloud.  
  
"No! Skye what do you think they're going to do to you once they have you? They're going to lock you up here for the rest of your life casting Shine so they can have their Mako" He said defiantly as he took a step towards the guards that were now at the end of the hall.  
  
"They aren't going to get me… they aren't going to do anything," She said as she took a step forward. She let the welling power rise through her body up her torso down her arms into her hands. Her fingers started to tingle like her hand had fallen asleep. She narrowed her eyes and released the power casting fire 3 on the guards who had just about reached the room. She smiled as they fell. And Cloud for the first time saw the true resemblance between Skye and Sephiroth in the triumphant smile Skye wore across her face. She turned towards him.  
  
"I can take care of myself," She said smiling as she poked her head in the room.  
  
"C'mon lets go," She said smiling as she watched the others get up. Cloud glanced at the hilt of her sword no holes for materia, and no materia in her gloves as well. How was she able to cast fire 3 if she had no materia. He walked over to Tifa.  
  
"I don't trust her," Cloud said as he shook his head.  
  
"Why? She seems nice enough" Tifa said smiling.  
  
"Nice? She manipulated you… She got you to let her leave and go against my orders… you have never done that," He whispered as he watched Skye walk on ahead of them. She instinctively knew her way through the building even though she had never been there before.  
  
"She didn't manipulate me! You're just too caught up on the fact that she's Sephiroth's daughter!" she whispered back as Skye and the others disappeared into the stair well.  
  
"I don't care if she's Sephiroth's daughter! That's not it she gives me a bad feeling" Cloud said as he stared down the stairs.  
  
"Bad feeling? Are you sure that you don't give her the same?"  
  
"We'll continue this later all of this talk's gonna get us caught" He said as he walked a head  
  
Once they got out side of Midgar Tifa and Cloud resumed their quarrel.  
  
"I think you like her and you're afraid she was going to make you forget about Aeris" Tifa said as she looked at Cloud he looked away.  
  
"I don't like her… She's giving me a bad feeling" Cloud countered as he shook his head and walked slightly faster trying to evade Tifa's questions. Tifa just matched his pace.  
  
"You my friend! Like her don't you"  
  
"No I don't she's nothing to me but a paycheck Sephiroth was right" He said as he shook his head again.  
  
"… You're doing it again…letting him fill your head full of shit…"  
  
"NO I AM NOT NOW LEAVE ME ALONE," Cloud yelled as he walked away. Skye turned around and walked over to him.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you and Tifa were all chummy" Skye said smiling Cloud's eyes met hers. The odd glowing deep bright green was the same color as his adversary's.  
  
"Nothings wrong and me and Tifa are still friends we just had a little fight that's all"  
  
"So where are we going?" She asked smiling as they walked on next to each other,  
  
"I don't know yet… Probably to Cosmo Canyon or Kalm"  
  
"Oh can we go to Kalm… I want to see papa and tell him that I saw my father" She said smiling Kalm could be seen in the distance. It was smoking something was wrong.  
  
"I think we're going to Kalm first," Cloud said nodding as he turned his attention to the smoke.  
  
When they were several yards away the signs of fire was starting to show, which meant it, was a magical fire. Skye didn't say a word she broke from the others at a full sprint and ran into town Cloud followed her.  
  
"Skye wait" He yelled as she ran through the square towards her home on the edge of town. It looked as though that is where it started. Everything was burnt to a crisp there was no way anything could have survived it.  
  
"Papa" she said softly as she started to cry there was a person who was trying feebly to put out the fire on their house.  
  
"Who did this" Skye asked the person crying.  
  
"A man in a black cape came looking for Enoma... but he had died after the first shine... And when we told him he called us liars and said we were going to pay for our lies"  
  
"Papa" Skye said feebly and she started to cry. All she had in this world now was her father Sephiroth no one else cared. Even if he were going to use her for evil at least she'd be with him. Cloud walked over to her and wrapped his warm muscular arms around her. She started to sob loudly,  
  
"Shh…. It's okay… It'll be alright lets go to the shore and take a boat from there"  
  
"I have no one cloud it's not going to be alright… I just lost the only real family I had ever had! My real father doesn't even know me and my real mother is dead… I have no friends either I have nothing!" She shrieked, as she pulled away and collapsed she started to cry and it started to rain. Cloud picked her up and carried her out of the town. She cried on his shoulder all of the way. In the same arms that carried Aeris' dead body to her grave carried Skylie to her new life. 


	8. A short talk on the deck

Ch—8 Cloud

As I held Skye close to me I couldn't help but to breath in her sweet sent. I made my way through the town. I heard her soft sobs stop I looked down at her to find that she had fallen asleep. The rain intensified stinging my skin as I made my way through the burning town. Her hair was matted to her forehead. I knew how she felt I had been there before questioning everything. With out anything but my self to rely on. No I have never been in her situation. I always had Tifa, she's not alone either she has her father even if he has been brought back to life somehow doesn't mean that he can't be there for her even though with Sephiroth being who he is he probably has something selfish in mind. I walked out of the village and over to Tifa.

"Who did this?" Tifa asked looking at the still smoking city.

"Sephiroth" I said shaking my head as I looked down at Skye she shifted closer to me.

"Is she?" Tifa asked inspecting Skye's now oddly pale body.

"No she just passed out for crying… I think she'll be okay"

"So where to Cloud?" Tifa said watching the town burn like it fascinated her.

"Lets just go to the shore and take the Xenon to Cosmo" I said as I started walking quickly to wards the shore that was at least a mile away.

When we were half way there she woke up and yawned.

"Where are we?" she asked looking around 

"On our way to the shore" 

"Who far away are we?" she said as she let her headrest on my shoulder.

"About an hour"

"You're warm," she said softly. I didn't know what to say. I held her closer. The rain slowed to a stop

"Are you tired? If you're tired I'll get down," she said lifting her head up,

"No, We're almost there probably no more than ten minutes she leaned against me The truth of the matter was that I was tired and I was going to end up sleeping for several hours.

When we reached the Xenon they were getting ready to pull anchor they just let us walk in. She hopped down from my arms.

"So we're going to Cosmo Canyon," She said yawning.

"Yeah" I said as I watched her unravel her dark hair. It fell to her waist in thing waves. I wanted to run my hands through her thick tresses.

"I've never been there and then again I have never really wanted to go either," She said giggling. She looked around. I watched her she was beautiful. Oh no this is not happening.

"Tifa… do you have a brush?" She said as she turned to Tifa,

"Yeah at least I think I do… Hold on" Tifa said as she started to dig through her purse. She pulled out a gray plastic brush and handed it to Skye.

"Thank you" She said as she took it and went out side to the deck. I let a lazy smile play across my face.

"Some one has it bad," Tifa said laughing.

"No I don't…" I said watching as Tifa walked away.

"Always the same cloud… always the same" She said as she walked deeper into the ship.

I walked out to the deck to find Skye sitting there brushing her hair slowly as if mesmerized by the sea. 

"Hey" She said as she turned and looked at me.

"Oh hey I didn't think you were out here… I thought you were still inside" I said smiling she laughed.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know exactly how much you were watching me when I left the room… I could feel your gaze," She said as she stopped brushing her hair.

"Well… I was watching you cause… umm… I don't trust you," I said covering up the truth of what I was really doing.

"Hmmm… interesting… you should trust me… regardless… I haven't done anything to you" She said shaking her head. I thought about it. She hasn't done a thing to me so I had no real reason to not trust her other than the fact that her father was Sephiroth. I nodded.

"Then trust me! I would never do anything bad to you or the others! You guys are the first people out side of Kalm to show any type of bond with me even if it is one of distrust… I like you guys… you all have heart!" She said smiling as she leaned back in the chair.

"Heart? That's a new one" I said laughing.

"C'mon you guys are close nit… I can see you've been through a lot! And that's odd because I thought most members of Solider didn't get along with people out side" She said shaking her head. I looked at her and took a deep breath. She didn't know. I never joined I got half way through and then they said I was too weak so I never made it.

"I was never in Solider" I said as I sat down in the deck chair next to hers.

"Oh… Well then why are your eyes like that... were you born like that?" She said cocking her head to the said like a curious kitten.

"No… I made it half way through only to get told that I wasn't strong enough," I said looking at the water. She walked over and sat next to me and put her hand on my back.

"It's cool with me… personally from what I've seen over the last few days you seem strong enough…well stronger than me at least" She said as she stretched.

"I wouldn't be so sure… So how were you able to use real magic?" I said looking her over she made me somewhat nervous. Not only because she could use magic with out materia but also because she had no control over it either.

"I've been able to use it since I was little. I remember the first time I found out I could use it. I was playing with wood in the back yard at papa's house I think I was four. Papa had just finished telling me about the sword it was the first time I had asked and I was walking around the back yard saying it over and over again like it had real meaning to it… I remember feeling the energy move through me moving over my body making me feel colder than it was since it was winter… I was trying to make a snow igloo and it wasn't working so I started throwing a tantrum and I pointed at it and all of a sudden a giant igloo appeared… it took a whole year for it to melt… It was the best thing in the summer though!" She laughed.

"And then there was the first shine that made mako appear near my town I was very sick and they didn't think I was going to survive… I was standing by the window in my bedroom after Papa had told me not to… I remember feeling warm and getting a headache right before. And then I blacked out and fell backwards.

"Every one in the town said the devil had done it… either that or that god had done it to punish us for our sins… or that the planet had done it. It killed several crops of plants and for years some people couldn't even farm on their land…" She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Well I don't think your evil"

"Well that's sweet of you but you also don't trust me" she said laughing.

"Ummm"

"I don't blame you… you don't know me and I take it Sephiroth has done something terrible to you… so you have no real reason to trust me" She shook her head and looked up at the sky.

"And to tell the truth I am terrified of what Sephiroth is really planning for me if what you say is true" She took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm pretty sure I was just over reacting I mean maybe he really does want to get to know you better" I said nodding.

"Maybe" She said as leaned in a bit.

"Yeah but there's also the possibility that He really does want you for evil"

"I'm not willing to risk it either" She said right before our lips touched.


	9. an unknown memory

Ch—9

She could hear a spell being whispered some where and she tensed and pulled away. There was a weird ominous feeling that had passed over her. Ultimately over shadowing. the kiss.

"alright well I'm going to go inside now so... I'll see you in the morning?" Cloud said watching her before he turned to leave.

"It wasn't you... I just got a bad feeling that's all..." Skye said as she laid down

"Oh ... I guess ... I should leave anyway you need your rest" he said standing in the door way.

"Alright... I'll see you in the morning then"

"Good night Skye"

"G'night Cloud" She said smiling as she pulled a blanket out of her bag. Cloud left after that leaving her alone. She laid down and noticed something in her pocket she took it out and held it in the palm of her hand. It was materia. She held it up to the sky. As soon as the moon light hit the materia it started to glow with a bright light that caused Skye to blink at the light. She blinked again, and a again and again and again and again until her eyes were fluttering then something strange happened one of her eyes turned from the brilliant emerald green that they were to sapphire blue. Her full lips parted and she took a breath. She gasped as pain ripped through her body it felt as though she was being torn in two. She collapsed with pain against the deck chair. Clinging to it as she tried to gain her composure she couldn't so instead she let out a scream. The materia that she had been holding before rolled across the deck towards the door. 

Cloud was the first to hear the scream and come running he was right out side the door he was trying desperately to find an excuse to be out on the deck again but Skye's high pitched shriek chilled him to the bone. He bolted through the door to see an eerie green glow about the deck. His foot hit something he looked down to find a small green piece of materia resting against his foot. he picked it up and examined it. It looked the same as any other piece sphere like and a glassy greenish color. He shrugged and pocketed it and went looking around for Skye. He heard a faint groan of pain come from near one of the deck chairs. He walked over to find Skye collapsed on top of it holding herself trying desperately to get up.

"My head" she said as she touched her hand to the side of her face.

"Skye are you alright?" Cloud asked looking at her she nodded.

"yeah but, I'm just a little out of it right now" she said as she sat up. Memories were flicking back to her and she had no clue how she was getting them. With a moan she passed out.

When she opened her eyes she was no longer with Cloud and she couldn't feel the soft rocking of the ship. She looked around she knew the house well it looked familiar to her. She walked around to find that it was indeed a house she should remember it was Enoma's. Just then she heard a door open she turned around to find Enoma entering the room with some one behind him. Enoma was young and vibrant looking with short red hair and the big joking brown eyes she had grown to love. She was on the verge of tears.

"PAPA!" She cried as she ran over to him only to run threw him. She reasoned that this must be someone else's memory so she sat back and watched. The other man was Sephiroth he was carrying two swords his own and one wrapped in a cloth.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Sephiroth asked walking around the room.

"No she's giving birth as we speak..." Enoma said smiling looking up the stairs.

"I feel... Nervous..." 

"You should you're going to be a father"

"So how does it feel?" 

"It was bliss for the small amount of time that I was but Celest is gone..."Enoma sighed Skye sat in shock she never knew he had a daughter before

"I purchased a sword today for Little Skye when he gets older" 

"What if it's a girl"

"We have never thought of that... If it's a girl... it's a girl... I'm sure Aloria can think of a name" He said smiling. Just then a nurse maid ran down the stairs.

"Umm... I think we have a problem... Enoma you might want to come up here" The nurse said in a panic

"What... Is it the baby?" Sephiroth said as he looked up the stairs as though he could see through the walls.

"I think you should stay down here..."

"Is it the baby?"

"No... the baby's fine you have a beautiful baby girl. she has her mothers dark hair " The nurse said smiling. Just then Enoma ran down the stairs.

"I don't think there's anything we can do...she's losing too much blood" Enoma said shaking his head. Just then Sephiroth ran up the stairs. 

It was almost as though he could sense what they were talking about. Once he got up stairs. He walked in the room and locked the door. Skye walked through the door and looked around the nursery. She looked to one side of the room to see a crib with a beautiful raven haired baby. She then looked at the bed to find Sephiroth holding Aloria's hand.

"I'm Sorry I couldn't give you a boy and complete the prophecy" Aloria said crying. There was no denying that they were her parents, she had her fathers face shape and eyes but every other feature came from her mother.

"Who cares about the prophecy... We can try again... kill this one and none will be the wiser there's away to do it so no one will ever know"

"NO!" Aloria said as she sat up and lashed out at Sephiroth with her power.

"But the shine only goes to males"

"It doesn't matter! don't you see what my mother said was right It doesn't matter and will never matter with two Cetra..."

"I know but that would have doubled our chances,"

"But we will both rule the world some day... you and I in the promise land...dispose of this little one and be happy" Aloria laughed and kissed Sephiroth.

"They're sending me off today... I bought this but I guess it will be of no use now..." He revealed the sword to her she gasped.

"It's so beautiful" Aloria said touching the blade it instantly turned blue.

"And now it's perfect... just like you... perfect" He said as he caressed her cheek.

"Now go... I'll be here when you get back..." Aloria said smiling as he turned to leave the room.

"And if you're not?"

"If I'm not... you have the split materia use it on the child,"

"But you're going to be here... now get some rest... I'm staying till tomorrow... It'll be odd if we don't give it a name,"

"What about Child... easy and simple it's not like it'll live long or anything like that" Aloria said laughing Sephiroth turned and looked at her. He then walked over to the crib and looked down at the child. He touched the child's cheek lovingly.

"Skylie" He said smiling.

She blinked and she was back on the ship with Cloud standing over her.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked holding her close.

"Yes I think so" Skye said reviewing everything that had happened. A dark figure could be seen lurking just beyond the light from the over hang. The figure stepped into the light to reveal Aloria.

"Hello child" She said smiling watching Skye. She stood up and took a step back almost tripping over the deck chair

"Child?" Cloud said looking at Skye superciliously.

"Yes child she is only 17 isn't she,"

"Yes but that does not make me a child" Skye said narrowing her eyes.

"I was worried that you'd never grow a backbone Skylie..." Aloria said smiling.

"Who are you?" Cloud said drawing his sword. 

"Can't you see the resemblance? I'm Skylie's Mother," 

"Is this true Skye?"

"I think so..." Skye said in a shaky voice as she shook her head.

"Darling.... where are you? Sephiroth...?" Aloria said looking around. Just then Sephiroth appeared next to Aloria and they kissed.

"She has the power of the shine" Sephiroth said smiling.

"Skylie... come with us... we're your parents... we need to catch up on so many things... like who's the young man holding the sword?" 

"Your worst night mare" Cloud said as he lunged and struck Aloria. Just then they both drew their swords.

"Stay out of this Skylie.... I told you to watch your back and don't you know better than to attack women! have you no honor,"

"at least I'm not a surely bastard like you" Cloud said as he struck again.

"Not in front of Skye," Sephiroth said looking at her she was wedged away in the corner looking like a wet cat confused of where to go. Aloria struck Cloud he was knocked backwards by the blow.

"Enough!" She screamed. Suddenly all sound stopped and everyone's movements slowed down. A large line of fire shot out of the ground knocking both Sephiroth and Aloria into the sea. And time resumed as normal. Skye started to cry.

"I feel bad... I... I... Shouldn't have done it... that was my Mother and my Father... but they both wanted me dead when they found out I was a girl at birth but still they're my parents...and I... I... just attacked my parents" She sobbed as Cloud walked over and wrapped his arms around her.


	10. The discovery of the Crystal Palace

Ch-- 10

They reached shore shortly after Skye's break down. She didn't seem like she had gotten over the fact that her parents were both evil. Since then they had stayed at in Costa Del Sol at the Inn. They didn't want to head out to Cosmo Canyon with the state that Skye was in. Everyone had taken to her even though she barely spoke to anyone other than Cloud.

"You guys should just go I'm just slowing you down" Skye said shaking her head as she sipped at her ginger ale. She felt deep down inside that she didn't belong anywhere that she was the only person meant to be alone.

"You're not slowing us down... alright do you feel better now! You're not just a job to us either you're our friend" Cloud said taking her hand and smiling. He was begging to love the feel of her soft hands against his.

"I don't think I am I mean I barely talk to any one but you and maybe Tifa... the others just seem so far away from me..." She said looking around the pub at Vincent and Yuffie who were gazing at each other.

"They aren't.... they like you Skye don't worry about it okay?" He said smiling as he picked her hand up he had the urge to kiss it but instead he studied the large materia ring she wore on her pinky.

"Oh that's nothing... Enoma told me it was something my mother wanted me to have but now I know the truth was that he gave me just the stuff they had left and that they had never really loved me..." Skye said looking up she was on the verge of tears. She took the ring off of her finger and pushed it in Clouds palm. She couldn't stand the warmth of his fingers at the moment all she wanted to feel was hatred. Cloud looked up in time to see Yuffie kiss Vincent. He smiled as he watched Vincent turn bright crimson.

"Hey Vin! Yuffie a little too much for you?" Cloud shouted across the room laughing. When he turned around he found Skye halfway up the stairs. He ran after her and grabbed her elbow gently.

"You alright" He said looking at her she smiled and nodded.

"yeah I think so... so umm... wanna watch TV?" Skye said as she walked towards her room and opened the door.

"Sure" He said smiling. He then wiped the smile off of his face 'don't want to be too anxious' he thought as he walked through the door.

"could you close that?" She said as she flipped on the TV and took down her hair. He closed the door behind him and sat on the bed. He then instantly sat up again. She looked at him

"what's wrong?" She said playing with the ends of her hair as she walked over.

"you're not afraid of little old me are you?" She said laughing as she walked over to him and put her hands on his broad shoulders. Cloud eagerly took in all of her presents. How her short black shorts fit, slightly snug around the hips, how her long black sleeveless duster was just softly caressing the back of her ankles the way her white tank top clung to her curvy torso leaving nothing to the imagination ,the way the studs on her fingerless black leather gloves where gently digging into his shoulder and the way she was searching his eyes with a small smile across her full lips. She took a step closer and rested her head on his shoulder. Cloud's hands instinctively went to her waist.

"This feels right" She said softly into his ear with her lips against his neck. He didn't know what to do and the truth was that she didn't either she just figured she'd go out on a whim and try to start a spark between them. Cloud was able to bring himself to nod. It did feel right in fact it felt perfect, oddly perfect the type of perfect that is never good perfect the type of perfect that gets people killed the next day. 

"I think we should leave for the canyon today" Skye said still resting her head against his shoulder it was bliss.

"Why?" Cloud asked as he took a deep breath and inhaled the sweetness of her hair.

"Because they're here" 

"who?"

"My parents" She said as she took a step backwards. She then let her hands drop to the sides.

"Should we leave now?"

"The truth of the matter is that there's no point in running!" She said shaking her head.

"yea there is you can get stronger and one day defeat them"

"And KILL MY PARENTS? Do you hear yourself Cloud? If you had a chance to get to know your parents better even if they were evil and psychotic wouldn't you still love them some how..." She said as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. Cloud sighed he had no clue how to answer her question.

"I honestly don't know!" Cloud said as he dropped his hands.

" I didn't think you would... let's just go" She said as she grabbed her sword and her bag.

"Why don't we go to the golden saucer after everything is sorted out... We'll go on enchantment night and be in the play" he said as he took a step closer just then Tifa opened the door.

"Yuffie and Vin went out to the beach... and they said they saw Sephiroth and Aloria there" Tifa said in somewhat of a panic. Skye just stood at the window holding her self.

"Skye they aren't you mother and father... They died a while ago... your father six years ago after he found out about Jenova and your mother..." She didn't take in the rest of the conversation. The word mother seemed to hang in the air like a thick uneasy tension. She blinked.

Once again she was taken back to the unknown consciousness of that person who could walk through walls. This time she stood in Enoma's study the place where she had spent much of her childhood reading books. She had read every single book that graced the tall mahogany shelves. She looked once around the room simply to reminisce of her semi happy child hood. The second time she looked around she was surveying for differences and she found several of them there was an extra book self that she hadn't ever seen before and it was piled high with books and then there was the whole deal of the furniture looking brand new unlike it did while she was growing up, And then there was the last difference. Sephiroth was sitting in what had became her favorite chair when she used to read she would always sit and say that she could hear her father reading to her. And now when ever now is he was seated in her favorite chair reading a novel entitled "So You're A Father" with reading glasses on and his feet propped up on the foot stool in front of the fire place where a blaze was going. It was winter she could see the freshly fallen snow taking to the contours of the earth like a cold wet white blanket.

"So you are a father?" an unknown voice said laughing.

"Yes... I am a father" Sephiroth said looking up at who ever this person was.

"You a father that's hard to imagine... I saw her yesterday... She is a very beautiful child,"

"Yes... And she's going to grow up to be twice as beautiful as her mother... but... never mind you don't want to hear it" He said as he took the glasses off and stared off into the fire.

"Remember whom you're talking to Sephy... I always want to hear it" she said laughing as she sat down in the chair facing my favorite chair.

"I had a dream last night... about the future" He said frowning like he didn't like what he had just said.

"how do you know it was the future"  
"I could feel it just as though I was there and I was cold... and Skylie tried to kill me but it was just a dream" he said shaking his head as he picked up his book again.

"Just a dream? Was it just a dream when you dreamt you had met Aloria..." This person said with a giggle to their voice so far I could tell it was a woman.

"At some times I wish that it were... but then I see Skylie and I don't know what I would do with out her... but enough of that.. are you still going to open the inn?"

"No... I have other priorities now... Enoma wants to get married as soon as you two... I guess three now move out,"

"I don't think we'll ever move out... I'd rather die than leave your company" He said laughing.

"Be careful what you say Sephy... I'm going to go check on Aloria and Skye" She said as she started walking towards stairs.

"Don't take too long I want to hear about your feelings on all of this baby business" He said as he put his glasses back on. The person continued up the stairs and turned into what was Skye's bedroom. Aloria was standing over the crib with the Sword. The Baby started to cry and then the brightest shine ever happened. Skye watched as her mother dropped to the floor dead. The way the blade had fallen made it look like a suicide.

"OH NO!" The person cried as she ran over to the crib and looked down on baby Skylie.

"oh your alright... don't worry your secrets safe with me" She said smiling as she caressed the baby's cheek. Just then Sephiroth and Enoma ran into the room.

"what was that light?" Enoma said looking around

"Is Skylie alright?" Sephiroth said as he rushed to the crib stepping over Aloria's body in the process.

"Oh thank god" He said as he picked her up out of the crib and held her. They all looked at Aloria who was lying dead on the floor.

"I think she's dead" Enoma said as he walked over to Aloria and checked her pulse he shook his head.

"she's gone..." 

"Oh no how can we tell all this to poor little Skylie she's going to be devastated" The woman said looking down at the baby.

"We won't we'll just tell her that Aloria died giving birth... It'll be simpler that way and she won't ask questions" Sephiroth said as he kissed Skylie's forehead.

"That light was a shine wasn't it?" Enoma said leaning against the wall.

"Yes... but it's really not known what they do or mean...It's the only form of magic that doesn't come from materia"... 

All of a sudden she was in Clouds arms.

"what happened?" She said as she looked around

"You passed out... You were lucky I caught you in time you almost ended up in the sea" He said laughing.

"I think we should go now..." She said as she stood up. Cloud handed her, her sword. She took it out of the sheath and looked at it. It was the sword that had killed her mother the sword that her father had made for his first born son that never came.

"Are you okay?" Cloud said putting his hand on her back. She nodded as she sheathed her sword and headed for the door with Cloud behind her.

They all walked towards the cave that leads to north Corel talking except for Skye who was walking behind everyone with Cloud next to her.

"I think they make a cute couple what do you think Vinnie?" Yuffie said laughing as she looked back at them.

"She's too with drawn to say anything"

"I still don't get all of this though... Why ShinRa... Why Sephiroth... WHY DO THEY keep coming back even Rufus why can't they just stay dead" Yuffie said as she put her hands in her hair.

"If they did just stay dead then there would be no balance of Good and evil... and if you have too much good or evil you can throw the planet out of whack that's why it's always gotta be in limbo" Tifa said as she walked up behind them.

"They're talking about what they're going to do in Cosmo..." she said smiling as she walked up.

"What the Hell?" Cid said as he looked at the giant pillar that was blocking then entrance to the cave.

"How the hell did we miss that big ol' fucker?" He said knocking on it.

"This means we have to go back" Yuffie said shaking her head.

"Why go back when you can go up" Skye said as she walked up to the pillar found a foot hold and started climbing. Cloud shrugged.

"She's somethin' else alright" Cid said as he started climbing next. One by one the climbed up the pillar with Skye leading the group. Her muscles burned from over exertion too much climbing. She collapsed as soon as she reached the top. There wasn't even a finger space between the rock and the pillar they were flush against each other. She saw something glint in the way far north. She took out her binoculars and looked threw them She had to magnify a hundred thousand times to make out what it was but it was the crystal palace.

"Shit" She said softly as she watched the swarm of monsters that were escaping out of what seemed to be a life stream fountain. Everything was pointing to the fact that this wasn't going to be a very beautiful thing.


	11. 

Ch-- 11

They hiked over the mountain top for hours and Skye didn't say a thing the truth was she didn't know how. She was too afraid to open her mouth and confess that she was the reason why the world might becoming to an end.

"It's always something isn't it! You would think that they wouldn't have thought about cloning Rufus... Or that good Ol' Sephy boy wouldn't be able to come back I mean it's been a year! And here he is back wanting his daughter to join up with him while ShinRa just got back on their feet with a brand new Rufus to lead them along with Gya-ha-ha-ha and Kya-ha-ha-ha by his side... So there for the planet is in danger again and yet again as our duty always has been we have to save the world yet again" Yuffie said as she leaned against Vincent the long walk was starting to take a toll on her body.

"Why don't we make camp?" Skye said smiling as she sat down on the ever so dry dirt. 

"I'm all for it!" Tifa said as she pulled her tent out of her bag.

"Cloud I don't have a tent can I share with you?" Skye said looking up at him he nodded and everyone set to work while Yuffie continued complaining.

"At least you got to do something... While you guys were off saving the world do you know where I was? I was sitting at home with the flu all year long I had the flu..." Skye said as she took out her water bottle and sipped it.

"You were sick for a whole year?"

"Yeah... I never had a break from it either... people thought I was going to die what's funny is when Weapon was destroyed I got worse also when ShinRa basically went belly up I go better.... I found that kind of odd" She said shaking her head.

"Hey guys come look at this" Cloud said standing at the edge of the cliff looking off into the distance. As every one gathered around to look at the Crystal Palace. Skye kept still not facing it.

"Wow... It's so beautiful" Tifa said as Barret wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What is it?" Yuffie said squinting. Skye stood up and walked over.

"It's the Crystal Palace... The one from the legend about the Ancients how it will rise and with it the Cetra... Or was it the Citica..." She said as she shook her head. She had never paid attention too it when she was younger all the talk about prophecy and legends, it never interested her and even now she still wasn't interested.

"What's a Citica?" Cloud said facing her. She smiled.

"A better question would be WHOM... It's basically an evil ancient... They broke away from the Cetra shortly after they were shunned... The Citica went underground literally and built the Crystal City... That's all I really know... Enoma told me about it when I was little... I never really paid full attention so..." She trailed off and looked at the horizon the palace was nothing but a faint pink glow among the darkening sky. She did know more but she just didn't want to tell them maybe the fact that the Crystal Dragon and it's many flunkies would be released with the raising of the palace along with according to legend several unsavory characters that according to what Enoma had told her could be her relatives.

Cloud looked at her the way that she held her self reminded him of Aeris. He sighed he missed her and if what she had said was true there was now the possibility of losing her too and he didn't even want to think about it but it kept invading his thoughts like an army of invincible warriors.

"Is there anything else we should know? Like is this some big ol' fucker gonna fly out the top of that thing as want to start a fight?" Cid said looking at Skye. She didn't even turn to look at them she just started to walk back towards where they had started to make camp. She covered her face with her hands and walked out to the other side materia caves littered the landscape like trash on the streets of the slums in Midgar. 

"Look I'll talk to her tonight and see what I can find... and I'll tell you guys in the morning but I think we should leave her alone right now" Cloud said as he stared at Skye who had just swung her legs over the side of the cliff. The others nodded and went back to setting up camp for the night. Cloud started to pitch the tent. Skye looked back at him and smiled.

"Do you need any help?" She said looking at him work the truth was that she just enjoyed watching his muscles flex while he put the spikes in the ground.

"No I'm fine" He said as he put the rods in place. With in minutes they had a tent theirs was the first one done. Skye walked over and crawled in the small opening. 

The tent wasn't that big it was only meant for one person and probably one small person at that so placing a full grown male in it was a stretch but adding a short small boned girl to it didn't make it any more comfortable either. She took her sword off and pulled her sleeping bag out of her pack.

"So... There's more to that whole Crystal palace thing isn't there?" Cloud said as he laid across his sleeping back watching her. She stopped straightening it and just laid across it she didn't say a word.

"Why won't you tell me... is it that bad?" 

"It's worse" She said studying his face. 

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is..."

"Hmmm.... No I'm pretty sure I'm right" She said as she sat up and zipped the opening to the tent closed.

"Alright then tell me"

"Fine if you really want to know... It's the end of the world well possibly... There's this big white dragon with blue eyes called the crystal dragon and it is said to live in the foyer of the palace... It is worse than weapon when it comes to it's powers of destruction... it has little dragon friends too and then there's the King and Queen who if there is such thing as mercy are still asleep..." She said smiling.

"So basically nothing good can come of this"

"Not unless you're Sephiroth or Aloria... they want something in the palace I can feel it in my bones... There's something of great importance in there some where that if it falls into the wrong hands can cause the destruction of the planet and life as we know it" She said as she closed her eyes.

"and it's all my fault" She said as she took a deep breath and faced Cloud.

"No it's not... We can stop all of this if we go in there and kill The king and the queen" She cut him off.

"no because if we kill the king and the queen we're just making it easier for Sephiroth and Aloria" 

"Alright so we won't do that but what do you think we should do?" He said as he reached over and touched her hand.

" I don't know" She said shaking her head shortly after she fell asleep. To dream of the room's in the crystal palace and a glowing crystal box.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Gun shots. They shook Skye from her lazy slumber. She looked next to her Cloud was deep in sleep so deep he didn't even hear them. She shook him awake.

"Cloud... did you hear that?" She whispered. Bang! Bang! Bang! there they were again

"It's just Vincent... go back to sleep" He said closing his eyes again.

"Just Vincent? doing what??" 

"Shooting breakfast... now go back to bed" 

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Whoosh.

"last time I checked it didn't take fire to kill breakfast"

"They're cooking it"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Crack.

"Oh and I suppose they're Electrocuting it too" She said as she sat up and grabbed her sword. She opened the door to the tent to find their camp being attacked by rather large dragons.

"So they're not so little after all" She said as she ran over to join the fight.


	12. To go in or on top

Ch 12

Skye stood on edge as she swung her sword in a deadly up ward arch nearly taking off a wing of a dragon. She scoffed at the fact that she missed but it was nonetheless effective as it flew away. Tifa joined her.

"Where did they come from? And why us?" Tifa said as she attacked a dragon with a deadly one-two combo.

"They came from the Palace and the only thing I can then of is that we have something they want" Skye said as she cast Bolt on all of the dragons at once most fled. Just then Cloud came out of the tent with his sword. Skye cast Ice 3 on all of them, they all fled as if on cue. 

"A little late don't you think?" Skye said as she walked passed him.

"I always try to make an entrance" He said smiling as he followed her back to the tent. She grabbed her bag and turned around to find him in the way.

"Lets go before they come back" She said shaking her head keeping her thoughts to herself. 

While Cloud was packing up his tent Skye walked over to the others who where eating breakfast. Part of a dead dragon.

"You can actually eat that?" Skye said as she looked at the others.

"Why what's wrong with it?" Yuffie said looking up at her. Skye shook her head.

"Nothing it's just Papa used to tell me horror stories of people who ate the meat of a dragon and became posessed by it... But I'm sure it was all just fairy tales" She said as she stared off into the distance. No one ate anymore.

Cloud ran over and looked at everyone.

"So how're we going to get down from here?" Cloud said looking over the edge.

"We'll just walk over top of this and we'll make it to the Canyon soon enough..." Red 13 said gesturing towards where Cosmo would be.

"Alright lets go" Cloud said pointing for them to move forward.

It took them hours to move across the top of the cliff to near where Cosmo Canyon was and the blazing sun beating down on their backs didn't help them either. By the time they made it there they were all soaked with sweat.

"So... I remember hearing about Hojo once cloning my Father... do you know about that? And what happened to the clones?" Skye said as she started to climb down the cliff.

"Well... each clone has a number on his or her arm.. Like 1 or 7 and there's at least 15 clones that we know of... but none of them survived well at least none that we know of... and there's been this project that Shinra's kept secret it's the first thing that they did as soon as they got on their feet again... they cloned the president and he probably has a tattoo somewhere that says one or four some where on his body and rumor has it that they're trying to clone Hojo" she cut him off.

"The Sephiroth back at Shinra didn't have a tattoo"

"That means that he's the real deal..."

"They did clone Hojo" She added as she made it to the bottom.

"What when?"

"I heard Mio talking about it that's why he was so snappy with me... They cloned Hojo which mean's he might be out of a job"

"I feel kind of obligated to tell you this some how.. Hojo's your grandfather"

"Ewe ick HOW?"

"He's Sephiroth's REAL father... His mother's Lucrietia...he was donated by Hojo to professor Gast's Jenova project they basically added Jenova's DNA to Sephiroth's original DNA so" she cut him off again.

"He is Jenova's son then... And I think Jenova might have been released as well"

"What makes you say that?"

"All of the crystal Pillars hold all of the bad things... and with everyday another one breaks adding another Big Evil to the planet eventually it will become unbalanced" She said as she turned around and faced the small town built into the side of a mountain. A few meters off was a Mako Cave it held Skye's attention. She stared at it her gaze unwavering as the others climbed the stairs. Cloud who was the last person up turned around and looked at her.

"Skye!" He called to her as he watched her watch the entrance of the cave. She gave no response she was off in her own little world.

"Skylie" He yelled at the top of his lungs her name echoed off of the walls of the canyon. Her named sounded more like a song then a name as it echoed. She turned around and faced him.

"Cloud... I'm afraid" She said as she walked passed him and climbed the stairs.

Afraid of what? The question hung in Cloud's mind like a festering disease. They all were afraid, especially of what Skylie might be capable of but what did she have to be afraid of maybe she was afraid of what Red's grandfather was going to tell them. He wasn't sure but all he knew was that if she was afraid this great beautiful wielder of unknown powers was afraid then they all had means to be terrified.

He followed her up the stairs watching her slow walk she looked back ever so often just to be sure he was still there. The more and more uneasy she became the more she looked back. She had unleashed something unsettling this time. The Mako caves didn't frighten her neither did the dragons of the Crystal Dragon for that matter it was the King and Queen that frightened her. She was terrified of the of them terrified that they might seek her as well and terrified that the legend of the Crystal City is true because that meant that the Planet could swallow up anything it deemed if it was vile enough. She had stopped again as she though of these things staring off into space like a cat seeing things that no one else could see.

"Skye" Cloud whispered into her ear his lips resting on her neck the tender thrill of it waking her from her state of subconscious thought.

"Skylie... c'mon we need to go" He whispered she turned around and faced him. She let herself drown in the watery blue of his eyes. Did she want him or the others to get involved in this? They wanted to save the planet... Not possibly aid in the destruction of it. She started back up the stairs.

When they got to the top she looked around it was just as earthy as she pictured it to be she looked over at a huge bonfire and saw the others she walked over. Much to her and Cloud's surprise they saw Tifa curled up next to Barret. Skye couldn't help but to giggle they looked cute together.

"Ahhh... Skylie Soule... Aloria Soule's legacy" an old man in a purple robe said looking her over.

"How did you-" She was cut off by the old man

"You want to know how I knew... I bet you don't know how I know that you knew this... I know because you wear the look of the Soule line well, unlike your mother" He said shaking his head.

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I am very well acquainted with the lost ancients... your mother was one of the strongest yet... her mother feared her so... I remember Mala coming here once to seek the will of the planet... The will told her that with each member of the line if paired with the proper person would eventually bear the keeper of the Crystal Falcon and Crystal Gauntlet... and that member is you Skylie Soule... Daughter of Sephiroth and Aloria... Descendant of the Crystal King and Queen..." Skylie had started to cry. This is what she had feared he had said the few magic words that made her want to have never been born Descendant of the Crystal King and Queen. 

"That is why you can also hear the screams of the planet... That is why you have the shine... That's why you raised the Crystal Palace to take what is rightfully yours..."

"And the Crystal City" She said quietly after wiping her tears away.

"Unfortunately just about everything you know is true... The Citica were destroyed by the planet your line escaping with a curse over your head's... From every thorn comes a rose and from every rose comes a thorn.."

"So my child will be evil?"

"Not necessarily... since you are the Crystal Princess... I do not know what will become of your children..."

"This means I have to go into the Palace..."

"Yes"

"Through the Mako caves"

"Yes"

"Through the crystal city and the crystal palace and back again"

"Yes, yes, and yes... but be brave you will be able to accomplish this task with ease"

"And I must do this alone?" She said facing the others

"No..."

"But only Cetra may enter the Crystal Palace"

"That is true but the Crystal Knight is never a member of the Cetra... and you know the legend about that" He said smiling. Skye knew exactly what he was talking about. The Crystal Knight she had dreamed of him since she was a little girl a man pure of heart whom would protect the Princess at whatever the cost. Only in her dreams before had this been possible having some one strong and true by her side fighting with her to the end. 

"Where can I find the Knight?" She said with a small smile on her face.

"I cannot tell you but when the time is right... he shall find you" She nodded she could see the reason within his words.

"What did the shine do exactly? And can I ever control it"

"The shine will bring you want is needed unfortunately you won't be able to control it until the time is needed... but that's all I know" He said shaking his head.

So they stayed the night and left as soon as the sun rose.

"Some help that was" Skye said as she shook her head and headed towards the river. Red 13 had decided to stay with his people for a while and Cait Sith decided to stay with him to learn more about the planet. 

"I think it was a lot of help"

"I don't think it was because now we have to go to the crystal city... I don't want to go to the crystal city! I am terrified of the crystal city" She said shaking her head.

"What's in the city to be afraid of?"

"It was sucked into the planet for a reason! It could tell how evil it was so it basically ate it... and the Citica still lived in it for several years even after it was sunken by the planet... I am terrified of the people... and their ghosts" She shook her head again fear had welled up in side her again. Cloud gave her a hug,

"It can't be that bad... We've done ghosts before...I mean we defeated the all mighty Sephiroth" Yuffie said as she walked ahead of Vincent.

"He came back didn't he" Skye said, as she looked a head.

"OH NO!" She yelled as she ran a head she stopped in front of the biggest Mako cave yet it was as high as the golden saucer and bigger than Migdar. She tried to climb it but it was too smooth to get a good foothold.

"Calm down we'll just have to go through the fucker that's all" Cid said hitting the side of it.

"But I haven't found the Knight yet... and none of you can enter the Crystal palace" She said leaning against the side of it she could feel the evil.

"I'm sure that there's another way out I mean... all the caves must lead to the city right?" Cloud said peering into the cave he could see stuff moving.

"Yes but... Do you know what's in there?" She said turning around and looking at all of them.

"Everything you have ever been afraid of... your worst night mares... and your deepest darkest desires all there to seduce you to the side of the King and Queen..." She said shaking her head.

"No I'm not letting you endanger yourselves over me! There has to be another way" She said shaking her head she was somewhat angered.

"Oh god he's rubbing off on you! That's the last thing we need!" Tifa said laughing Skye just smiled politely

"It's our fight now more than ever, since this could mean the end of the world and all" Barret added as he too peered into the cave.

"Fine but I gave you the option to back out... We're just going to the nearest entrance... I don't think we're ready for the big fight yet" She said as she peered off into the distance to see a dark figure on the horizon. As the person got closer she could see who it was clearly.

"Sephiroth" She said under her breath as she watched him approach. He looked at her blankly as he neared the group like some one who know see some one who looks oddly familiar. Cloud turned around and drew his sword.

"Get away Sephiroth" He said taking a defiant stance. Skylie studied him. He had a number tattooed on his hand. He was clone number 13.

"Wait he's a clone! Look at his hand" Skye said as she ran over to him and held up his hand he looked at her funny.

"Do I know you?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm... the real you's Daughter" She said smiling.

"Skylie..." he said softly.

"yeah!... That's my name... so... are you here to try and take me to the Crystal Palace?" Skye said looking him over he shook his head.

"No... I'm just trying to get to Rocket town to buy a titan bangle" He said shaking his head.

"Do you want to come with us through the cave?" She said smiling.

"Sure"

"Now wait a god damn minute here Skye... These clones follow the will of Jenova he can turn on us in a second" Cid said watching him with sheer suspicion.

"Look! Then keep your eyes open for anything weird but I'm not going to turn someone away just because they're a clone of a very evil person" she said positively fuming. Cid backed down.

"Now lets go through the damn cave!" Skye shouted as she walked in. The others followed.


	13. Musings from the Crystal Falcon

Ch-- 13 The Crystal Falcon

I sit alone in the glowing crystal box that has held me for centuries with out the touch of a human to me. In the box next to mine is that of the Crystal Gauntlet that of which hasn't been touched for that amount of time either? The odd bright snow white of the Palace walls are brightened with the light of the sun for the first time in thousands of years since the planet sunk it and the city below. My keeper hasn't seen me in that long either so I sit here collecting dust. She ran away from her parents, the dreaded Crystal King and Queen their only use for they're daughter seems to be to carry me to and from the room so she ran away shortly before it was swallowed up I think she knew it was going to happen some how. Recently things have changed though not just the Palace finally having light shine on it but other things as well. Visitors came yesterday and cut the King and Queen down with swords of extreme power as they stood in front of the door. They tried to enter several times each time they were shoved back by the power because only the keeper may enter the room the Keeper or her Knight. Neither has been seen since the world swallowed us I think she might have died probably of old age with her Knight by her side to the very end true and true that would mean that I would have a new Keeper. If I should try hard enough I could focus my power and find her but if I did then I would not be able to conceal my glow and the new King and Queen might break the seal and I might fall into the Hands of evil once again.

"What are we to do with the room Aloria" The white haired one said sitting down Male obviously strong build glowing eyes and the appearance of that of a Cetra not a Citica. I could sense strong magic around both of them especially the raven-haired woman. She had the appearance of the Queen deep blue eyes long black hair and a small slender build. 

"I don't know! Find someway to break the shield! If we have to kidnap Skylie!" The woman whose name was Aloria said as she slammed her fist on the table in the other room. She had a short temper and was obliviously in need of some counseling.

"Kidnap Skylie? Why?" He said cocking his head to the side.

"She's the Keeper not the Knight!" 

"Is that why you wanted to kill her because she wasn't the knight?" 

"Yes because she didn't have the power of the sword"

"This has all been you personal quest for the Crystal sword hasn't it?"

"YES! Because my father was the night and my mother was the keeper... that's how it always is in the Soule family girls! All girls never a boy! I wanted to break the chain I wanted to be different but she killed me before I could kill her... I'm angry because I never got a Knight all I got was you!" She said turning and facing him with rage in her eyes.

"Would you have me be your dark knight Aloria? The protector of the Queen?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes... but you were never there Sephiroth you were never there! You missed all the important things! But I guess that was just my fault for falling for a member of Soldier... I should have never fallen in love with you..." She said as she turned from him and faced the window,

"Back then you were calmer and always so naive of things... but I loved you too nonetheless all the business of war, complicated things as well as you giving birth to Skylie... It complicated things but I still loved you... and with my last breath I did too. You were the last thing I could think of... you when we first met when you were standing by the road selling peaches when I was on a mission" He said as she kissed her neck. She smiled and looked at him.

"I miss when things were simple like that... You walked up to a guy you thought was cute and sold him a peach for a date" She said as she lazily wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. Oh sickening... at least the last two didn't really love each other love is for the pure of heart and soul not the evil. So who is this Skylie they talk of... is she beautiful? Is she homely? Is she hideous? Is the Knight going to turn and run when he sees her? Has she already met the knight? Does she know about he destiny yet? All of these questions and more floated through my glass head as I watched more of the couple holding each other and reassuring each other that they feel the same way they did several years ago.

"I miss her Sephiroth... some how through all the years of being locked away inside of the Crystal pillar made me miss her... I got to watch her grow up tormented by the fact that she was so far away and I wasn't there to raise her... I regret ever being stupid enough to think I was above fait" She said as she sipped wine form a Crystal Goblet that a servant brought in.

"She has grown up to be quite a woman" he said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with that... she was strong enough to knock me off of the boat that surprised me... in a way I envy her" 

"Cloud... That's what's wrong with it... He likes her and from what I can see loves her some how... My daughter and my mortal enemy" He shook his head as Aloria took her seat in a chair next to the fire.

"The blonde boy... He doesn't look like much of an enemy... But still he seems drawn to her some how do you think he's the Knight?"

"No... He just has a thing for ancients... like this one Aeris who I killed... well one of my Clones killed..."

"What ever happened to not being mean or evil... If I had never eaten the Rodeo fruit then I would have been able to raise Skylie... and maybe you would have come home... I know that you never went back... I watched Enoma tell her lies about me..."

"It was necessary to tell her that her mother had went insane two months before giving birth and tried to kill her would have been worse especially since she started asking about it when she was three... I did come back once when she was slightly older around thirteen before I found out about Jenova and took a similar path that you did... I saw Enoma while she was at school... he told me that she had grown up to look just like you... and I saw her when I left I remembered thinking about how much she looks like you" 

"I wish that this had come sooner... but now... now with all the wheels that are turning there are so many things we must do... We have to get the falcon... with the falcon we can turn back time and undo all of this! You can quit Soldier so you can never bring home that stupid fruit and never leave me! And we can raise Skylie together! And possibly never ever have to die before our daughter sees us" Aloria said crying

So that was the plan use me to turn back time so this never has to happen. Hmmm... That would be impossible because the Keeper is always drawn to me and it rarely ever leaves my side afterwards. It won't happen I won't let it happen! I would rather kill them all and be stuck in this bloody tower for several more thousand years then fall into the hands of evil again. This Skylie girl does seem somewhat intriguing especially to have evil parents that are still somewhat smitten over each other... odd.... Hmmm. Oh screw it they won't notice if I take a peek for just a minute. A mirror like object appears on the floor of the box. There I can see several people walking through a dark damp cave with blue Mako walls.

'Oh They're near!' I muse as I watch them head towards the gates of the Crystal City not saying a word to each other just walking on slowly.

"I think we need to be heading east because the palace was towards the north" the blonde spikey haired man said pointing towards the gate of the City. No! They can't go away they must come here! I watched as they walked away. I closed the viewing portal.

So they weren't going to get me yet. It'll only be a matter of time before the Dragon finds her and brings her to me... I wonder which one she was... I hope she was the spunky one! Just like my last master full of heart... but no... They said she looked like her mother so it must have been the quiet one with the black hair. Then who is her Knight? I saw no one holding the crystal sword! Oh Buggar! I have a feeling it's going to be awhile before I see them in the flesh.


	14. A sad parting

Ch-- 14

The air in the cave was stale. Causing one to dread each breath with it's foulness. The cave had been underground for a while it showed in how every place that water had pooled there was a dip in the ground and it was weak. Terribly weak so weak that one step too hard and you would possibly fall threw well at least that's how it felt. So as they trudged along watching their steps over the unsafe ground. One by one almost in complete single file for hours they marched.

"This is pointless..." Skye said shaking her head as she looked in front of them and behind them. Each way looked equally dark and foreboding.

"I'm sure if we walk on a little more we'll be able to see the exit I mean it can't be that far" Cloud said peering into the eerie darkness.

"Unless of course this is the cave that leads straight to the Crystal City I mean... That's always a possibility unfortunately" Tifa said shaking her head. 

"Unfortunately..." Skye said shaking her head.

"Lets go back we'll just try going over the fucker you know what they say if you can't go under go over" Cid said laughing. Just then a dark shadow could be seen looming in the distance.

"What was that?" Skye said as she drew her sword

"What was What?" Cloud said looking around. I moved in the shadows again this time closer.

"That!" Skye said pointing to the large figure that was getting closer. Cloud drew his sword and the others quickly dropped everything and took out their weapons. 

As the being loomed closer they could tell that it was the Crystal dragon.

"You know what... on second thought I think we should split up and meet out side" Skye said as she sheathed she sword and ran from the dragon. They all did weaving this way and that hiding under rocks. The dragon seemed to have it's sights set on Skye. She couldn't seem to shake it long enough to hide any where and she was starting to slow down with fatigue.

She let out a loud wail as the dragon picked her up roughly by the waist in one giant taloned hand. Cloud darted out towards the dragon with Blade drawn and pulse racing he could feel the fear making a nice neat home in a ball in his throat making it hard to swallow. He did the only thing that he could he stabbed the dragon at the closest spot which just happened to be it's leg he prayed that it would be enough to make the dragon drop Skye but it wasn't. Instead the dragon looked back at him snorted and took off. Cloud refused to let go of the sword driving it deeper into the creature with every beat of it's wings. It was very appearent that something was going to have to give either the blade was going to break of the creature would die of exhaughstion or blood loss. The more likely one being that the blade was going to break. And it did right before a bridge the blade snapped with a sickening clank nearly sending Cloud over the edge.

"Cloud!" She screamed as she watched him struggle for balance.

"Skylie!" He screamed as he reached out like he could touch her as she was dragged away. He threw the handle of his sword at the dragon who was little more than a white speck in the darkness. He pounded at the ground how could he let this happen again. He started to cry. Why was he crying? He had no reason to cry... He didn't love her did he? how could he they had known each other for about a week now... She did fascinate him to some extent though... the way her moods changed so quickly. How long did it take him to know that he loved Aeris, of whom he let die as well. Skye wasn't dead though just not with me. He stood up and took a deep breath. He wiped his eyes in hopes to hide his tears.The others were standing behind around him,

"It's going to be okay" Tifa said smiling as she walked over to him and held him close. He colapsed like a small child. Cloud couldn't bring himself to do anything. He could scarcely bring himself to breathe.

It took them a while to get over the fact that she could be ripped from them like that it took minutes that was all it took minutes to yank her out of their lives.

"She's probably okay... Skye's strong like that" Barret said nodding as Cloud looked over to where the dragon had gone.

"yeah you're right" He said nodding as he stood up and dusted himself off. 

"And we can come back... we'll have to the fait of the world depends on it" Vincent said nodding

"then it's agreed... we're coming back now lets get out of here before it comes back" Tifa said as she turned and started to walk for the door the others followed. Cloud turned around and took one last long look down the corridor. He kept looking at the ground as he walked out something off to the side glinted. He walked over to it to find that it was Skylie sword. He remembered watching the man in North Corel try to pick it up. He wrapped his hand around the hilt and gently pulled up. The sword was heavy but it lifted off of the ground with ease. He didn't like the feeling he got when he held it. The blade smelled faintly of wind and morning rain. He smiled and put it in the sheath for his sword and continued to walk out.

"I'll come back for you Skylie I promise" He said as he looked back once more before leaving with the others.


	15. The Plan/ A Visit from Aeris

Ch--15

Cloud sat in Cid's house in rocket town calmly drawing a picture of Skye. He missed her, even they way she got on his nerves with the talking. They had been there for five days now preparing for the big day getting materia and other things like potion together and fixing the Highwind. Vincent opened the door and looked in on Cloud. He was just staring at the drawing in a dream like state.

"Cloud?" Vincent said looking in on him Cloud shook his head and looked at him.

"Yea?" 

"Cid said we're leaving in an hour... you might want to grab your things..." He said watching Cloud's lethargic movements. He took pity on him; he knew what it was like to lose some one they love to something they can't stop.

"I just need some time alone... that's all" Cloud said as he stood up and walked over to the window.

"Just some time a lone" He said softly as he looked out at the Highwind. Vincent nodded and left almost silently. Cloud walked around the first floor shaking his head and trying to find some logic behind everything. He looked at a painting on the wall it was of a mountain with a cave in it. From this painting he got sudden inspiration. He ran out side leaving his drawing on the table.

He ran out side to the Highwind.

"I have a plan!" He yelled as he ran on board to find everyone staring at him like he was crazy.

"Oh and what would your plan be?" Tifa said grinning as she turned to face him.

"I'll lead a small party into the cave... It will only be with one or two other people ya' know and the rest of you will go to Como and get the huge materia. After my party gets Skylie we'll all meet in ... name a random Town Cid"

"The Golden Saucer" Cid said shrugging.

"And meet at the... Ghost inn ... From there we'll put together another plan" Cloud said looking around.

"Cloud... You might want to know that while you were sleeping last night there was a shine... And the Cave that Skylie was taken from... it's kind of not there any more" Tifa said softly.

"Then we'll find away but we're getting in that damn City if it kills me!" Cloud said as he sneered.

"Fine... then I'll go with you" Tifa said putting her hands on her hips

"And If Tifa goes I go" Barret said crossing his arms.

"Alright... Cid take us to the nearest cave" Cloud said as he walked over into the operations room and sat down at the table. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It'll be okay...You'll find her" A familiar voice said softly. He looked up to find Aeris standing before him.

"Aeris" He said softly she smiled.

"Yes Cloud it's me... You need to keep up hope though... You can do this... You're going to find her before she can break the seal... because you have to"

"And if I don't"

"Then no amount of preying or luck can save this planet..." She said looking down at the ground.

"Why now... why do you have to come and tell me this now! WHY!" Cloud said banging his hand on the table she placed her hand over his it felt like nothing but cool air.

"Because... you need to know it now... So you don't take any unnecessary risks" He looked away from her.

"Cloud... all I can tell you is that the northern most Cave will answer more questions then I can right now... and she isn't dead..." She said as she pulled her hand away.

"...Don't for get me" She said with a smile as she disappeared Cloud slammed his fist on the table and looked around the empty room void of other humans Just then Tifa walked in.

"We're there" she said looking at him he looked distressed.

"Tell Cid to head for the northern most cave..."

"Alright... but you need to keep your mind off of this... polish your sword do something but don't morn over her... she's probably not even dead yet" she said as she left the room. Tifa was right he need to do something else so he headed for the bridge to find everyone there. 

"Why the northern most cave" Cid said as he supervised the pilot.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Cloud said smiling as he headed towards the cold cold north towards destiny towards fait, towards the crystal palace and towards Skylie.


	16. The Crystal Sword

Ch-- 16

Cloud skipped all pleasantries as he bolted off the ship and into the extreme cold. He gritted his teeth against the biting winds and the stinging snow as he walked towards the entrance of the cave. The cave seemed to have an odd heat coming from it. He turned around just in time to see the Highwind fly off.

"No turning back now" He said as he walked into the ever so dark cave.

"So this is it.... Where do we go from here?" Tifa said, looking around.

"Forward" He said as he started off ahead of everyone else. It took them a while to get to any place that differed from the long corridor. It was a long narrow bridge. Cloud dropped to his knees and crawled across it. It took him a while to get across with the others shuffling behind him.

When he finally got across he stood up and wiped off his pants and looks around. Something glittered in the corner. It caught his eye and immediately he had to find out what it was his blood was boiling with curiosity as he walked towards it. When he was only a few feet away he could clearly make out what it was. It was a sword in a large Materia bolder... the sword had a silver handle and the blade seemed to be made out of crystal. There was writing on it. He could make it out it was ancient.

__

'He who can disturb this sword from its rightful slumber is that of the crystal knight' he heard a voice whisper in his mind. He wrapped his hand around the handle and pulled. The blade slowly came out of the boulder. It didn't sing at all. He held it up to the ceiling and let the light shine through it. It was amazingly light and he could tell the blade was very sharp by the way that the sun glinted off of the edges. Just then the ground started to shake and rumble. Suddenly two boulders parted revealing a vast City with silver gates.

"I'm sorry you guys... but I don't think you can come through here..." Cloud said as he stuck his sword through the gates. It went through some sort of force field that made the sword glitter.

"All right... we'll wait here... but don't go getting yourself killed Cloud Strife!" Tifa said as she leaned against a wall.

"I'll try not to" He said as he stepped through the barrier. It was like a tingle that ran over his skin making him dread what was next. He could hear a growl in the distance. He took a deep breath as he walked towards what might be Skylie or his death. For deep down in side he had this great fear of the Crystal Dragon that wouldn't bend beneath his sword and that was holding his one true love captive like in all those bad romance novels.


End file.
